A Lifetime Loving You
by Stone Dragon Ruby
Summary: A prose piece of the fantastic Inu-yasha fanfiction "A Lifetime Loving You" and a letter to its readers who miss it dearly. I HAVE BROUGHT THE GOOD NEWS!


A Lifetime Loving You-Prose Piece of Inu-yasha's feelings and emotion in  
Part 2; The Path to Osaka  
  
I watch you in your sleep while you shiver in the cold. I wonder what  
could have been had I not been so careless in the past. Maybe if I hadn't  
fallen...if I hadn't left you all those times...if I had kept my word. If I  
had done all these things, would I be warm right now?  
What is it like, to be wrapped in your warm embrace? I've forgotten it  
over all these years. Even the demonic fires of hell can't keep my body  
as warm as you touch can. Can I hold you? Can I hold you just a little  
bit longer?  
She's grown so much...this child you gave birth to. The girl that is not  
mine, that was given to you against your will. Yet, you love her so much.  
You love her the way I love her, and I've loved her since I saw her in my  
hands for the first time. No, before that! When I touched the pale skin  
of your belly and felt the tiny heart inside of you. I fell in love with  
her then...and I still love her now...just like I love you.  
I've watched her play. I've watched her live out the life I wanted to live  
when I was a child. She faced rejection and has continued to care for  
those around her. She has your heart...your warmth...your kindness. Gods, she  
even has your grace and smile.  
When ever I look at her when she falls asleep in my arms I see you. I  
dream of you sleeping in my arms. This tiny piece of you that you gave to  
the world, now longing to be so close to me; and me longing to be closer to  
the both of you...  
When he kept you warm that night, I wanted to keep him away from you. I  
wanted you for myself, the way I always have. I didn't want him to touch  
you. To touch your pale, cool skin and keep you warm. All those memories  
of those cold nights and the new moons being the coldest of all those  
nights were what made it hard to sleep that night. It was hard to  
sleep...until I stirred...and found your body huddled against mine.  
How long has it been since I truly breathed in your scent through the  
night? How long has it been since I could sleep this way? How long has it  
been since I could breath? It's been too long...too long that I've lost  
count.  
Your body has changed. Marks...left behind from the past where a baby had  
been inside of you. Yet, how can I call them a flaw? The light stretched  
skin around your middle...it's like finger prints. Finger prints of  
something you went through even though you didn't want to or have to, but  
you did it.  
And...I wonder...what kind of marks I could leave on your body? When will I  
see you grow that round pear shape again...and feel a second heartbeat thump  
in my palm?  
I won't leave your side...I stay with you tonight...I'll stay where I know it's  
warm. I want to be where your warm...I need to be. I can't take this  
pain...this longing...I've forgotten the future...I've put away the past...I was  
the present. I want to live in this time where I have you at my side, here  
and now.  
Can you feel it, as tears roll down your face and you try to touch me in  
this dark place? This is the power...no...the spell you've put over me,  
whether you planned it or not. The sweetness of having you wrapped around  
me...the smell of your body in heat...the sounds of your voice and breath...the  
taste in your kiss that sooths the thirst that water can't satisfy. It's  
not a dream to be one with you, it never had to be. For reality, this is  
better than any dream.  
Let me fly! Let my heart fly when it's near you. Let my breath be your  
air and yours be mine. Let us just live off of each other...this is the  
food, drink, and home for my soul.  
Will you wear this ring? Will stay beside me and let me be the one to ease  
your tears? Will you share all you have to give with me, and just me? I  
swear you will never shiver in the cold again. I'm here now. I won't  
loose you again...because I know. I know my soul can't bare the distance and  
the cold any longer.  
Kagome...whether you want this or not...I gave you my heart...when I found out...I  
couldn't live without you...  
And you're worth living for...your love...is worth living for.  
~~~~  
Dear Fan Fiction Readers,  
Hey guys, I hope you all liked the prose piece of my story that was deleted  
in February 2004.  
I'm sure you are all wondering what happened to Inu-yasha's "A Lifetime  
Loving You"—the compelling romantic trilogy of Kagome and Inu-yasha and the  
daughter they both love just as equally, even though she is not Inu-  
yasha's.  
Fan Fiction.net has removed the piece under a violation of over the top  
violence (For those of you who have read the story, you must be thinking  
that's stupid, but that is what the administrators told me).  
Many have found "A Lifetimes Loving You"s new home at  
"Adultfanfiction.net", but it has come to my attention that some might  
still be having trouble finding its new home.  
I have posted a link on my profile where you can get to my aff.net profile  
and read the story in its parts, and I will try and let anyone who wants to  
know when I update. I will have the link posted for a new chapter on my  
profile on ff.net at all times. If I forget to post, feel free to check  
in.  
THERE IS NO AUTHOR ALERT AT AFF.NET!!! If you would like to have an e-mail  
sent to you with a link to the newest posted chapter, please let me know in  
a review.  
The only way I could post this was if I had a piece of work attached so I  
decided I would post a prose I was meaning to do for a while with the Title  
so everyone would know.  
Chapter 9 in Part 2; the Path to Osaka is now up and waiting for your  
reviews. If you have not read the story, feel free to read, but just to  
let you know if you do not like the piece...  
PLEASE! Don't be rude? That is all I ask. Lifetime I have been made  
aware is a difficult piece to read and many questions have been left  
unanswered, but all answers will come in due time.  
The story is not over yet!  
Take care everyone, and I'll see you there!  
With all my love,  
SDR  
Be sure to check out the art sight too! I'll be posting the link on my  
profile soon! 


End file.
